The Adventures of a Life Time
by ElvesAreEpic
Summary: A series of one-shots involving Legolas and/or Aragorn. Pain will be experienced, fun will be had, and much, much more! Please read the author's note at the beginning for more imporant information.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I always forget how much I love posting tell I miss a week, just saying. :) Thanks! I hope you enjoy and please read the below! **

**You guys ready! Ok. for this collection of one shots, I want to give you guys the chance to tell me some ideas that you would like to see happen. I know that there is stuff out there that I wish more authors would do, or that it is hard to come by. (For instance, I always enjoy a good almost drowning (that sounds sooo wrong :) ) but they can be hard to find.) Well, this is your chance to tell me exactly what you want! **

**However, I am going to put some rules down. I will not write any slash or anything that would have to be rated M. I also would appreciate if you guys stuck to Aragorn and or Legolas (please nothing OC related). It doesn't have to be angst or h/c related, but I would full heatedly aprove them. ;) One last item is that it needs to be be able to be done in one chpater. Thanks!**

**Besides that, you guys can give me pretty much whatever you please. It dosn't have to be detailed or it can be. I don't really care. They can be as simple as "I want a drowning Legolas". Then just leave your idea behind in a review or a PM. First come, first serve! **

**Oh, one last thing and then I will let you read. I will only be updating this one about once a month instead of the usual once a week. However, I will be posting True to the End also, so you should have something from me every week for a while. :)**

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

The Adventures of a Life Time

Chapter One

Aragorn paused mid-stride, turning to face the Legolas with a slightly annoyed expression on his handsome face. They were walking through a forest on a bright spring morning, one of the prettiest so far that year, The trees new leaves glistend lightly from the sun and the constant chattering of animials filled the air.

"Do I have to knock you back to reality?" he called over to his friend, who had once again stopped with his hand pressed against the smooth bark of a tall tree. His face had gone vacant, as it always did when the prince was communicating with nature.

Legolas didn't respond to the future king's words and the human sighed dramatically as he dropped his pack and stalked back good naturally towards his friend. Grabbing the elf's arm, the human pulled him away from the tree with a small tug.

Legolas started, giving Aragorn a sheepish, though half annoyed, glance.

"What?" he asked defensively as the human continued to drag him forward by the arm."We are in no rush."

"No," Aragorn agreed, a faint smile pulling at the corner of his mouth as he shook his head with exasperation, "But you don't know how frustrating it is to try and have a conversation with someone who keeps breaking off in the middle to have a _silent_ conversation with a tree!"

The prince rolled his eyes as he allowed the man to lead him, one hand still lightly brushing the bark of the trees as they passed.

"Alright, alright, I'll try to stop," he agreed. However, a few minutes later he had been drawn back into the world of trees and once again Aragorn had to bring him back around.

"I am never, _never_, brining you into a forest again!" the man snorted, a teasing glint in his grey eyes, "You are worse than a child who has just been presented with a new toy." Legolas turned to face the human, aiming a mock glare at his direction while arching an eyebrow. This was a move which he seemed to have perfected in his many years of walking on Middle-earth.

"I'm confused. Am I the child, or are you?" he retorted, taking the bait that the man had thrown out deliberately in front of him. "Because you are the one pinning away because I'm not paying you any attention, such as a child does."

Aragorn grinned out right, though he quickly stifled it.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, mellon-nin," he jested," Are you saying that I am dependent upon you for any sort of social life?"

"Right now you are!" Legolas exclaimed loudly, giving the man a smirk, "Because, if you haven't noticed, it is just you and I — and you happen to be unable to talk to trees." He poked Aragorn lightly in the chest at the last word.

"I hate you." The man said jokingly, shaking his head as Legolas laughed. Quickening his steps, he waited to see if Legolas would follow his actions. When the elf didn't, he continued on, a small smile on his face.

Legolas knew that his human companion was leaving him behind, but didn't worry because he also knew that the man would wait for him to catch up ahead. He trained an ear towards the man's almost inaudible footsteps, however, knowing that it would not end well if they were to become separated.

Maundering along slowly, the elf let his hand skim the rough bark of the trees once more, taking the time to enjoy nature at its best as his elven heart rejoiced in it all.

Reaching a small hill, Legolas frowned lightly. He could no longer hear Aragorn's footsteps, but then again, there was a small meadow to his right. Maybe Aragorn had just stopped to wait for him there. Climbing the hill easily, Legolas paused, turning to face the meadow and scanning the long grass.

Out of the corner of his eye, the prince saw a flash of movement as something large hurtled at him like a whirlwind and instantly realized his mistake. Spinning around he just had time to yelp a started, "Estel!" before the man seized him around the waist, knocking him off his feet and down the hill. Together they fell, hitting the ground and rolling once, twice, three times, before coming to a halt at the bottom in the long grass of the meadow.

"What was that for?!" Legolas wheezed in protest, for he had landed on the bottom and Aragorn's heavier weight had winded him. He pushed the man roughly off of him, trying to resist the smile and appear annoyed. The human laughed heartily, and lunged at the prince again, trying to pin him to the ground with a wild grin on his handsome features.

"Get off!" Legolas grunted smartly as he struggled against his friend in the tall, dead grass that almost completely covered them. Flipping the human over and straddling him, he had just a moment to celebrate his triumph before the man cuffed him around the head, hard enough to get him to release his hold, but light enough that it didn't hurt.

Rolling him over, the two began to wrestle in earnest much like the children they had just been comparing each other two, laughing as they did so.

Suddenly, Legolas stopped, his head shooting up as his eyes grew wide, his mind whirling alert as his senses tipped him off that something was wrong. Aragorn didn't appear to notice anything and slammed the unresisting elf back down.

"Listen, Estel." Legolas ordered, grabbing a fistful of the man's tunic and pulling him to a halt. "Listen…" he breathed out again, holding his own breath as he rolled out from under Aragorn. The man froze at the command, stilling his laughter as he tried to hear what danger Legolas' superb hearing had caught.

It was then, when silence had been restored to the clearing, that a soft, angry hissing came from very near them. Turning his head a fraction, Aragorn slide his gaze down and felt a thrill of fear shoot through his chest.

There, in the dead grass, lay a furious snake. It lay in a tight coil,, its upper body raised as it made eye contact with the human. The scales of his long body where bright green, and obviously poisonous, though how deadly Aragorn did not know.

Its tongue flickered out between sharp fangs with another hiss and Aragorn dimly reflected that Legolas had managed to stop them right before they would have rolled over the possibly deadly reptile.

"Back away slowly." Legolas whispered into the man's ear. Aragorn was closer to the snake and the elf wanted him out of there immediately. The human did as directed, beginning to scoot back as Legolas shifted forward, ready to make a lunge at the snake if it was to try anything.

The snake hissed again, raising its head and spitting angrily at the pair as its pink tongue once again flickered out, tasting the air. Aragorn jerked back reflexively, starling the snake. Drawing its flat head back, it struck.

Legolas and Aragorn barely had a second within which to react. Just as the snake shot forward, ready to impale the human with its fangs, the prince's hand jumped outward. With the lighting fast reactions bestowed upon his race, the elf grabbed the snake by its head, a mere hair away from Aragorn's exposed face.

"Ha!" he cried gleefully, and Aragorn, who had had only enough to time to squeeze his eyes shut, reopened them with surprise. Legolas flashed him a brief smile, still clutching the thrashing snake's head tightly, "Once again I have saved your life, human," he jested, watching the snake continue to try and break free from him with fascination. The creatures long tail came up and curled itself around his vambrace with an iron hold, trying to squeeze it captor.

"And you court with danger the longer you hold onto that snake Get rid of it!" Aragorn insisted, getting to his feet and backing up. Legolas, however, shrugged and brought the incensed creature closer, examining its complex pattern with interest. Now that the snake was no longer an immediate threat to either of them, Legolas relaxed and took the moment in his stride.

"Legolas, stop that! Get rid of it before it has a second chance." Aragorn pleaded, his voice pitched higher than normal with fear covered up by annoyance.

"He's a beauty," The elf murmured, but upon catching sight of Aragorn's face, quickly added, "I'm setting it free!" Taking his free hand, the elf began to unwind the snake's tail from his arm, jerking the hand holding the reptile back away from him as the snake twisted itself violently and tried to sink its fangs into his face.

"See! It's dangerous! Put it down and stop playing with it." Aragorn complained, watching with a mixture of worry and amusement as Legolas continued to lightly stoke the snake as he unwound it, always keeping out of biting range.

Suddenly everything went wrong.

Aragorn said something, and Legolas look up, averting his concentration from the writhing snake right when the creature went limp. The move surprised the elf and he wasn't quite able to squeeze fast enough, which allowed the reptile to slip through his fingers.

Legolas still had a strong grip on the tale, however, and before his mind had comminuted with his fingers that he had to let go and just let the snake fall, the dangerous creature reared up. It sunk its glistening fangs deep into the soft flesh between the elf's thumb and forefinger.

Both the prince and the reptile stared at each in shock, the snake sinking its teeth in a little harder and Legolas' eyes widening in surprise, and then the elf's hand atomically released its hold on the snake's tail. It hit the ground with a thud, blood now shinning on its fangs as it once again hissed loudly. Aragorn leapt forward, his heart pounding from the unexpected turn of event, with a knife suddenly clutched in his right hand.

The snake seemed to realize it was in danger and began to uncoil, narrowly being missed by human's knife as it hit the dirt with a thud only a few centimeters away. Before Aragorn had time to try again, however, the snake had disappearing into the long grass and the human knew it would be pointless to chase after it.

Throwing his hands up in the air, Aragorn gave it up and stooped to pick up his knife. He swiveled around only to find Legolas slowly sinking towards the ground. The elf was cradling his hand tightly to his chest with that look of surprise still etched on his face. The human hurried over; alarmed by both the blood staining the elf's hand and the way he was rapidly losing several shades of color.

"Grip tightly, elevate it." Aragorn ordered, unbuckling his own belt and taking the prince's arm to help him recline back before he clasped to the earth. The prince nodded his thanks, though he was sucking air in through large, hurried gasps. "Slow it down, breathe slowly and try to relax." The man suggested, tugging the elf's injured hand free from his hold and examining it quickly.

"It burns…" Legolas said through gritted teeth, trying to do as his friend had asked.

"I understand, but I did tell you not to play with it." Aragorn reprimanded, swiftly undoing Legolas' vambrace.

"It was a —a natural reaction." Legolas quickly defended even as he lost another shade and grew taunt with the pain from the poison that was now flowing into his blood stream.

"It don't believe you, I don't believe you!" Aragorn voiced, though his eyes never lost their concentration as he swiftly eased back Legolas' sleeve and wrapped his belt around the prince's forearm tight enough to stop circulation and, hopefully, the poison.

"It was my fault." Legolas muttered just loud enough for the man to catch as he squeezed his eyes shut, the fingers of his good hand reflexively clenching and unclenching.

Aragorn snorted in agreement as he moved back to the wound with a frown on his face. The prince's hand was already swollen to twice its size and the skin around the two puncture holes had turned a nasty bluish color under the blood.

Lifting Legolas' hand to his mouth, Aragorn began to suck, trying to draw out the poison. Spitting the contents out, he pressed his lips back to the skin. Legolas' hand jerked once at the pain but Aragorn stilled the movement with ease as he gripped his friend's wrist with enough force to bruise it.

For several long minutes, both where silent as Aragorn continued to work. When at least the man deemed he had drawn all the poison he could forth, he leaned back, the worried look not leaving his face.

"Your right, it was your fault." He agreed going back to the conversation from before after he had washed out his own mouth. Rummaging through his pack he brought out his healing bag and began to swift through his many herbs, "You don't play with poisons creatures." He scolded once more, before looking down with surprise as Legolas tugged feebly on his tunic. "What?"

"Help me up?" the elf murmured, holding out his good hand in a silent plea.

"Do you feel up to it?" the man asked, then shook his head, "That was a stupid question. If you had glass in your feet you would insist on walking, you stubborn elf." Still, he took the Mirkwood Prince's hand and pulled him gently up into a sitting position, bracing his other hand under his elbow till he was sure that the prince would be able to stay up on his own.

Legolas heaved a breath, making a face as everything seemed to swirl around him and his hand throbbed forcefully at the movement. Gripping his friend's shoulder hard for support, Legolas closed his eyes.

Aragorn, meanwhile, began to dab a yellow slave of some sort onto the puncture wounds, glancing up to see how Legolas was doing every few seconds. He wrapped the wound in soft, off white, bandages, his fingers gentle and tender around the blue tinged swollen skin, though both had gone down some.

"I still don't understand. That snake was dangerous. Next thing I know you'll be taking home giant spiders as pets and insisting to your father that it is not their fault that they kill elves." Aragorn teased, tucking the end of the cloth in and gripping Legolas' hand comfortingly for a moment.

"Spiders are pure evil." Legolas began, looking crossly at the man, "The snake was just a snake." He sighed loudly with contempt as Aragorn checked his temperature with one hand and his pulse with the other.

"Well, next time admire them from a distance." Aragorn stated with a little shake of his head.

"I would've!" Legolas protested a small grinning creeping over his face and taking over the grimace. Now that Aragorn had cared for the injury, the pain had faded to a dull throb and it was easy for him to push it even further back, "But you needed saving!"

Aragorn rolled his eyes and got to his feet, keeping a steadying hand on Legolas' shoulder just in case the pale elf toppled over.

"Be glad that you are an elf, for you should be feeling more like yourself in a few days of rest." He said not unkindly, "I managed to stop the venom before it got too far."

"I don't need to rest, though," Legolas complained, scrambling to his feet only to take a nose dive as his world spun out of proportion and his vision grayed. Hitting the ground hard with a thud, Legolas let out a low moan and stayed where he was at, feeling slightly nauseous now.

"Legolas?" he heard Aragorn question and then a warm hand was pressed against his back. A slight tint of expiration was heard in the human's voice and Legolas had to smile, despite how miserable he was feeling. He never failed to annoy whichever healer was tending to him.

"Come on," Aragorn grunted, getting his hands under the elf's shoulders and hauling him back up and onto his feet, easily supporting him when Legolas began to waver. "Keep that hand elevated." He ordered as he looped an arm around the elf's slim waist and ducked under his good arm. "I remember a spot not to far back that will work as shelter for the next few days."

Legolas nodded wearily, no longer protesting as he brought his bitten hand up and clasped his opposite shoulder. Leaning most of his weight against his friend, the two began to move slowly forward.

"Can I talk to the trees?" Legolas asked, grinning again even as Aragorn was forced to tighten his grip on him as they climbed the small hill that they had rolled down not so long ago.

"As long as you don't while _I _am trying to talk to you." Aragorn compromised, also smiling.

"I'll do my best." Legolas said waspishly, flexing and clenching the fingers of his bitten hand into his shoulder in an attempt to rid it of the tingling that had become present ever since Aragorn's belt had cut off his blood circulation.

"Good." Aragorn retorted smartly and began to laugh as Legolas tossed him a special glare that was reserved for such occasions, "At least the snake has not hampered you're ability to drill a hole through me with your eyes." The human remarked, eyeing the elf out of the corner of his eye to see his reaction.

Legolas' melodic laugh echoed through the air, and soon the two friends had disappeared into the trees.

THE END

**A/N Well, that was my own prompt for myself! Now it is your turn! If you want to that is... you certainly don't have to if you odn't want to. I just thought that it would be fun to try! Thanks!**

**As aways, feel free to tell me good or bad. :) **

**Next story will involve a young Legolas and twins withThranduil!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This update is a little later than planned, so sorry. I promise that next time I will update on time! :) Thanks for all your amazing ideas, I am so sorry that I haven't replied to reviews, but you guys weren't going to get this chapter today unless I just went ahead. :( But know that I love every single review that I get! :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

The Adventures of a Life Time

It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Get Hurt

"There is no way that you are going to be able to walk back to the palace." Elladan declared, sitting back on his haunches and worrying his lower lip as he glanced towards his twin. Elrohir was kneeling across from him and sandwiched in-between them sat a thoroughly disgusted looking Legolas.

"I can try!" the prince of Mirkwood snapped defiantly, grabbing hold of Elladan's maroon colored tunic and trying to pull himself upright. The twins firmly pushed him back down so that he was again sitting on the leaf strewn ground.

The three elves, all nearing adulthood, had left the Mirkwood palace to go exploring. The twins had come to the wood-elf kingdom along with their father to discuss political matters and gain "a better understand of different cultures" as Elrond had put it. Legolas had managed to help them escape from such tedious on-goings and together they had decided to leave behind the safety and security of the cave-palace.

Deeper and deeper into the ever darkening woods the three had traveled, Legolas always being sure that they strayed a good distance from the spider infested lands.

"Let's see how well you really know these woods, since you are bragging that you could find your way home with your eyes closed." Elrohir had declared after a while of wandering, and Elladan had quickly jumped on the idea.

"Yes!" he cried excitedly, "We can blind fold you and walk you around. If you can tell us where you are at, just by listening to the trees, then we will know if it truth." He began to shuffle through his pockets, looking for a suitable piece of material.

"I don't know…" Legolas said, frowning and backing a pace away, hands outstretched against the advancing twins.

"You don't think you can do it, do you?" Elladan pressured, folding a dark cloth as he and his twin took another step forward. Legolas' back hit a tree and pressed his hand against Elrohir, trying to stall the investable.

"I _could_ do it." He protested, though he still fended the twins off, "I just don't think it is a wise idea, that is all."

"Oh, come on, it will be fun!" Elrohir insisted, "We won't lead you anywhere dangerous, trust us." He grinned reassuringly, pulling the prince back away from the tree and onto the path.

"Alright, alright," Legolas said after a minute, allowing Elladan to tie the dark cloth over his eyes. Once the older twin was done, the prince reached up and pulled free several strand of his blonde hair from the tight knot.

Their game had continued on for an hour or so, until an old, tall, tree that was crooked with age ended their fun.

The laughing twins were leading Legolas with each gripping one of his arms, when the root had appeared, poking up out of the ground. Elladan and Elrohir stepped over it with ease, but forget to tell Legolas to do so as well, caught up in their conversation as they were.

Legolas' foot hit the root as he stepped forward and he stumbled, twisting his ankle as he tried to regain his balance. He hit the ground hard.

"Legolas! By the Valar, I'm so sorry!" Elladan cried with horror, his eyes wide as he dropped to his knees next to the fallen prince. Elrohir also exclaimed something similar and began to tug at the knot holding the blind fold on.

"It's alright, Elladan, Elrohir," Legolas muttered tightly, grasping the younger twin's outstretched hand and pulling himself into a sitting position. Something had slammed down in front of his blue eyes, though, and the twins shared a concerned look.

"Are you…" Elrohir began, but trailed off, shrugging helplessly.

"It is fine, I swear." Legolas insisted, clambering gingerly upright. As soon as his right foot touched the hard dirt, he gave a cry of pain and tumbled forward, catching himself on his hands.

"Legolas!" the twins cried out in surprise, reaching out to help, but the elven prince waved them off. Tentatively, the elf pulled his right leg out in front of him and grasped his ankle, massaging it with a low hiss.

"May I?" Elladan asked, shifting closer to his friend with worry and holding out his hands plaintively. Legolas let go of his ankle in answer and watched wearily as the older twin gently began to slide his boot off. He squeezed his eyes shut and the pain, but couldn't quite stop the gasp that escaped his lips as the twins was forced to tug the boot forcefully off.

"Sorry." Elladan said, now riding the prince of his sock as well. The older twin brushed his fingers over the now bare ankle, assessing the damage that had been done. Legolas' ankle was rapidly swelling and he sat back with a back. "You sprained that ankle badly, Legolas, there is no way you will be able to walk back on it."

"I can try!" the prince of Mirkwood snapped defiantly, grabbing hold of Elladan's maroon colored tunic and trying to pull himself upright. The twins firmly pushed him back down so that he was again sitting on the leaf strewn ground.

Legolas grumbled a rapid string of words that the twins could not quite catch and looked away, gripping his hurting ankle tightly.

"We're really sorry." Elrohir repeated sincerely, sitting down next to the prince with a heavy sigh.

Legolas shrugged, "It is partly my fault for going alone with your obviously harebrain idea." He offered, smiling encouraging at the twins, who grinned wanly back. Guilt was still manifest in both of their dark eyes and it was Legolas' turn to sigh. "Give me just a minute, and then we can start back."

"Legolas! Did you not just here me?" Elladan asked in disbelief, "There is no way you can walk back on that ankle." He insisted, looking over at his twin to back him up.

"You would only injure it worse." Elrohir agreed.

"But we _cannot_ stay here." Legolas said sharply, his eyes growing dark at just the thought. His hands clenched tightly and it was with forced calmness that his voice returned to normal. "We are too close to the shadow's border. Spiders would dare to cross over for such a treat as three, underage and alone elfings." There was a bitterness to his tone that the twins couldn't quite understand, and they shared yet another silent look.

"I doubt that was what Elladan had in mind." Elrohir rebuked softly, "I believe that Elladan means for him and I to go get help."

"I don't need help!" Legolas mulishly declared, causing Elladan to roll his eyes with clear exasperation.

"Come on, Elrohir." The older twin declared, raising to his feet and motioning for his twin to do so.

"Wait!" Legolas called anxiously, trying to scramble to his feet.

"We will be back before you know it, just sit there and don't try and use that ankle." Elrohir assured, overriding the wood-elf's voice. Together the two brothers started off down the path at a quick jog, their arms and legs moving in sync.

"NO, you don't understand!" Legolas shouted after them, gaining his feet and hoping awkwardly forward, one hand braced against the trees to keep himself upright. The twins waved once, and then they rounded a sharp bend in the path and were gone. "You don't understand!" Legolas yelled again, trying to put weight on his ankle. As soon as his foot touched the ground, however, pain shot forcefully up and Legolas gritted his teeth, having to stop to keep himsel from falling.

"A spider is even more likely to go for an alone and injured elf…" he finished in a faded whisper, his heart starting to pound as he looked around with wide eyes. He sank to the ground and unconsciously shrunk closer to the shadows, as if to bury himself in their darkness and disappear all together.

The forest around him seemed to loom over him and Legolas closed his eyes before opening them again almost immediately and taking a quick look around. He began to rub his throbbing ankle, which hurt more than he was willing to admit, and glanced wearily up at the trees. He could just discern the trees tops that had become corrupted by the ever spreading evil and shivered.

All of the sudden, Legolas felt smaller than a dust speck and totally alone.

Swallowing thickly, the young prince scooted gingerly back until his back brushed up against the thick, rough bark of a tree.

"Stop being silly!" he told himself harshly. He drew his knees up to his chest, ignoring the throb of pain this caused, and laid his chin on them. The only problem was that he knew he was not being silly. No, growing up in these dark times had ensured that he was not naïve of danger.

Staying here, while being unable to walk never mind run, for an hour or more was not wise, not wise at all.

Shivering lightly for no clear reason, he unsheathed one of his twin white knives, a recent present from his father, and tapped it lightly against the palm of his hand. He may be alone, but he was not defenseless. He knew full well that he could fight well with his knives, and was even more proficient with the bow and quiver that was strapped to his back. Even though he had this knowledge, he couldn't stop the fear from creeping into his young heart.

The next hour passed with the speed of a fish traveling on land and by time it was over, Legolas had lost all pretense of not being scared. He was downright terrified. Any sound that resounded through the trees, be it the falling of a leave or the buzzing of an instinct, caused him to jump and before long he started to see spiders everywhere.

Therefore, he was positive that that he was seeing things yet again when eight bulbous eyes blinked down at him.

Legolas jerked upright, his heart pounded a mine a minute as he momentarily stopped breathing. Closing his eyes, he blinked them open and muttered a prayer to the Valar when the eyes only blinked back.

His face drained of all color and the knife handle become slippery with sweat. He was going to die, because of a stupid, sprained, ankle that hurt like heck. Pressing his lips together into a thin line, Legolas tried to remember how to breathe as fear ran rampage through his veins.

And then the voices began to float clearly through the trees towards him and the black eyes blinked out.

"Legolas!" his father's loud, commanding voice could be heard and then the king of Mirkwood was rounding the bend with a swish of cloth.

The elven-prince had never been so glad to see anyone in his entire life and felt himself sagging back against the tree with utter relief.

"Ada!" he called back, watching as the twins appeared behind his father, followed by Lord Elrond. Thranduil stopped in front of his son and gazed down at him, noting the knife in the boy's hand with approval. His child knew well the dangers of Mirkwood and wasn't going to leave himself vulnerable, so he at least had some sense.

"And just what trouble have you managed to find this time?" the king asked with frown, his eyes sweeping over his son to check for any blood. His crossed his arms and stared down at Legolas, waiting for a response as it was obvious that Legolas wasn't deathly injured. Elrond came to stand behind the king and the twins dropped down on either side of Legolas.

Legolas shrugged, raising his palms upward in a question as he tried to look innocent. He was not going to let his father know if at all possible that he had become injured by tripping over a root. It was downright embarrassing and he could feel his face flushing lightly just thinking about it. Thranduil glared down at his son, his face stern.

"You and I both know that that is not true. Don't play games with me, Legolas." He stated, causing Legolas to jut his chin out defensively. Before he could open his mouth, however, Elrond stepped forward, hoping to avert the tension between father and son before it got started.

"Do you mind if I take a look at that ankle, Legolas, Thranduil?" he asked looking from one to the other, whom both seemed to be locked in a staring contest.

"Of course not." Thranduil said without looking his away, his eyes boring a hole into Legolas'. The prince opened his mouth, but Thranduil beat him to it. "Let him look at it, Legolas." He commanded. Sometimes he wished to the Valar that he had not endowed Legolas with the same stubbornness and pride that ran through his own veins.

The young prince slumped back and mumbled something inaudible. Thranduil couldn't help but noticing, however, that relief was practically floating from his son. And when he didn't think he was being watched, his eyes would flicker nervously to the tree tops. Thranduil mimicked Legolas and swept his gaze along the trees, drumming fingers against the handle of his sword that was belted around his waist as he did so.

A pinch of guilt touched his heart as he carefully examined the area. Most of the sharpness with which he greeted his only offspring had come from relief at find his son still in one piece, but he had reacted perhaps too strongly.

The worry he had felt hadn't helped matters, any, though. The woods were growing ever darker and more dangerous. The fear that Legolas would be attacked and killed was a constant feeling for Thranduil, who knew too many parents who had had their children cruelly ripped from them forever on this side of the undying shores. And all too soon, he was going to have to start sending Legolas out to do battle with evil, which only raised the likely hood of losing his only son. That scared him far greater than anything that he could imagine, because though he and his son where too alike for their own good and often fought, he loved him. He just didn't always know how to show it.

The king was brought back to the present when Legolas let out a hiss sharp enough to cut. Elrond was kneeling next to him, rotating the swollen ankle gently. The motion obviously hurt, according to Legolas pale face and pinched expression.

As if sensing his father's eyes on him, Legolas looked away, trying to hid the grimace on his face. Thranduil shook his head, again cursing his son's pride but also understanding far too well where he got it from.

Suddenly Legolas stiffened, his eyes growing wide as he gazed at something over Thranduil's shoulder.

The king whirled around, drawing his sword with a flash of silver. He was just in time to catch sight of a tree quivering ominously and Thranduil had just one guess as to what could have caused it. Glaring harshly at the tree to see if the spider was brave enough to show its ugly face, Thranduil only waited a minute before turning back around and twirling his sword back into his sheath.

Elrond's twins were staring at him with something akin to awe in their eyes, but Legolas was watching his father with worry in his blue eyes. He knew far too much about what danger they could be in, too much for a child his age.

"We go _now._" Thranduil said softly, striding over to where Elrond was still examining his son's ankle. "Can he walk?" the king asked firmly. Elrond looked up, setting Legolas' foot down.

"I would not advice to have him walking on it. He could do permanent danger if he walks a long distance." Elrond relayed, standing and easily meeting the king's eyes. Elladan looked from one adult to the other, before glancing at Legolas to see his reaction.

"I will carry him." Thranduil suggested decisively. He moved over to his son before Elrond could nod his approval. Legolas, however, violently shook his head, trying to scoot away from his father's hands, but found the tree already at his back.

"I can walk! It is nothing more than a sprained ankle!" he cried exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Did you not just hear Lord Elrond?" Thranduil asked in the same tone. Legolas glared seethingly in the opposite direction and Thranduil raised his eyes to the heavens. They did not have time for this!

Kneeling next to his son, Thranduil sighed. Leaning in closer so that only Legolas would hear his next words, he breathed out, "You saw that spider, Legolas, you know what it means. However, you must learn that a warrior must know his limitations. When his weakness puts others at danger, he must be willing to accept help. It is not shameful." He backed away, giving Legolas a significant look.

The prince sighed, now glaring up at the tree tops, but let his father slide an arm around his back and other under his legs. Hosting him easily up, Thranduil began to walk quickly down the path.

Elrond nodded his head at his boys and they followed hurriedly after Thranduil. Elladan stopped to snatch Legolas' abounded boot.

"We really are sorry, Legolas." Elrohir said regretfully, laying a on friend's arm.

"It was stupid." Elladan added, screwing his face up in derision.

"Boys your age tend to be that." Elrond stated as a fact, his face completely serious. Thranduil smirked, agreeing full-heartedly. The twins and Legolas shared similar expressions of disbelief and annoyance.

The group of five hurried down the elven path, Thranduil throwing paranoid glances over his shoulder every so often and subconsciously lengthening his stride. Legolas also became edger the longer they stayed out in the open and the twins shared many a confused looks. They did not understand as their friend did the evil that resides in Mirkwood.

At long last they arrived back at the Mirkwood palace and everyone let out relived breathe that some of them didn't even know they had been holding.

"Take Legolas to his room, I will be there shortly with ice." Elrond directed softly, making Thranduil scowl. He didn't appreciate being ordered about in ow home, even if the Elrond was expert in this situation. He still did as ordered, though, with one of the twins trailing him.

"Which twin are you?" Thranduil questioned as the twin in questioned opened the door of Legolas' room for them a few minutes later.

"Elladan." The twin stated, a smile lifting his lips.

"He's pulling your leg, Ada," Legolas called the twin out. His father eased onto his feet and helped support him the few feet to the bed. "It's Elrohir, not Elladan."

"You're no fun!" Elrohir protested, tossing Legolas boot that he was still holding onto an unused chair. Thranduil frowned and opended his mouth, but didn't protest the action as Elladan and Elrond walked into the room, carrying a bowl and bandages.

"You won't be able to walk on that ankle for a few days, and even after that you will have to take it gentle." Elrond instructed, carefully scooping a large amount of chipped ice into one of the bandages and trying the cloth into a knot.

Legolas gingerly pressed the ice-pack against his exceedingly swollen ankle and hissed lightly through his teeth. While Legolas was icing the ankle, Elrond wrapped it, before shooing the twins out of the room, insisting that it was time to leave Legolas alone.

Thranduil remained with Legolas for a while longer, watching him place the bandage filled with ice back on his ankle, grimacing lightly.

"What did you learn from today?" Thranduil finally asked, standing gracefully and pouring himself a glance of wine. He sat back down, continuing to watch his son over the rim.

"Not to trust Elladan or Elrohir?" Legolas offered, grinning lightly, and Thranduil gave him a tight lipped smile.

"Think deeper." He replied, raising his glass and taking a small sip.

"Not to be so proud that I put others in danger." Legolas mumbled at last, lifting the ice and rotating his cold foot with gritted teeth. He didn't look up at Thranduil as he talked.

"Exactly!" Thranduil stated, tapping his glass with his forefinger as if to stress his point.

"You're not the one to be preaching about it, though, Ada." Legolas fired back pointedly, to which his father only smiled.

"We all have our weakness." He stated in a dignified voice. He got back up, setting his still half-full glass of wine on the table. Crossing over to the bed, Thranduil gently cupped Legolas' cheek, giving him a soft smile as Legolas looked up at him.

Breaking away, Thranduil moved back to the door, resting his hand against the knob.

"Good night, Legolas." He said, before opening the door and stepping out.

"Good night, Ada!" Legolas called after before the door slide shut.

THE END

**Not my usual on death's doorstep style of story, but hey. *shrugs* I swear that there will be some of those. hehe, I do have to give them a sort of break ever now and then. **

** Funny story,this sort of thing does happen. One time, my sister was leading me, because it was cold and I had hidden my face in my hoodie, and she forget to tell me to stop... then my face was connected with a stop sign. hehe, oh the good times.**

**So, I have choosen that every other story will be one of your ideas so that I can get some of my ideas in as well. So...next time, we have a moment between baby Legolas and his mother. :)**

**As always, feel free to tell me the good and the bad. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Well, happy February update! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my awesome mother, just because I want to and she is awesome, and to all the mothers out there. :) **

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

Just a Moment

A gentle breeze brushed past the curtain and through the open window, leading into a large, spaciously decorated room. The floor was spotted with bright, morning sunlight.

In the far left corner, there was a large bed, and in the bed there was a still figure. Her dark brown hair fell in soft curls around her face, but was parted by the tip of one of her elegantly pointed ears, belaying the fact that she was an elf.

Next to the bed, there was a wooden cradle that was intricate designed with striking carvings. The edge of a white blanket trailed out of one of the edges and trailed a few inches above the floor.

The lady suddenly stirred, causing the blankets which had been pulled up around her shoulders to slip lower. One of her eyes opened, revealing a bright blue iris. She was still for a moment, and then a light grin touched her face and she opened her other eye. Sitting up, she glanced around the room. Upon finding herself almost completely alone, her smile grew.

Throwing the blankets back, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and gazed tenderly down at the cradle. A tiny, pink, face pepped out from amongst the piles of white satin and she felt her breathe catch. It's eyes were closed in sleep, but its tiny mouth was parted slightly.

A small laugh escaped her lips from the joy she could not contain and she reached down, gently gathering the baby into her arms.

"Legolas…" she murmured in a tender voice. Legolas, at the sound of his mother's voice, stirred and curled his tiny fingers loosely around the edge of the blanket he was wrapped in. A soft mewing sound left his lips and his mother smiled at him, running her finger along his soft, chubby, cheek.

"Shh, my little one," she whispered, "If you cry, then I have no doubt that all the healers will come running, and I will get in trouble because I am not suppose to be 'taxing myself' just yet. But this moment is ours, just you and me." She bounced the baby lightly in her arms and a strand of her dark hair fell into her face, tickling her baby's nose. With an exasperated sigh, she shook it out of her face.

Legolas stirred again, and she began to rock him back and forth, wiggling one of her long, graceful fingers between his small, clenched ones.

"I didn't get to properly met you last night, no." she cooed, grinning lightly as he baby began to mew again. Bracing a hand up against the wall, she pushed herself upright. For a moment, she wavered and clutched her baby close to her chest, but then she found her balance. "You took a lot of mommy last night, yes you did." The elven lady began to walk up and down the bedroom, all the while gazing enchantedly down at the baby nestled in the crook of her arm.

The long, pale, blue night-gown she was wearing fell down around her bare feet and trailed behind her. Legolas blanket spilled over her arms and folded against her gown, but she still looked ever inch the queen that she was.

"But mommy would do it all over again." She couldn't resist adding as the memory of the awful, gripping, pain returned to her. "I'm not sure your daddy would, though," she laughed quietly, remembering Thranduil's anxiety that edged on panic as her labored had progressed.

She began to hum lightly as she paced, cradling her child close. The tender expression on her face never faulted and so much was her wonder in her son, that the soreness in her body was forgotten. The weight of her son's small body in her arms was enough for her. Her face brightened abruptly as her son unexpectedly opened his wide, blue eyes. Locking gazes with him, she felt as if all the air had been driven from her lungs.

""Hi," she cooed, not even noticing as she pitched her voice higher than normal, "Hi, my little prince." Legolas stared up at her unblinkingly, before his face screwed up and he let out a long wail.

"Oh, shh, Legolas," she implored, patting her baby's back gently with the hand that had been resting against his back. But the young prince's high pitched cry continued to come forth with surprising strength from such small lungs and she hurried back over to the bed. "You must be hungry, is that it, Legolas, is that it?" she whispered, easing herself back down onto the bed with a groan. She soon had Legolas quieted down once more as he began to suck greedily.

"You have your daddy's hair." She murmered with a smile so bright that the sun could have been put to shame, trailing a finger through the soft patch of downey golden hair. "And his stubbornness." She added as an afterthought, giving her son a pointed look. "You took your time coming into this world."

Legolas curled up his tiny fist, and she took it, rubbing it gently. The queen began to hum once more and rocked back and forth. After Legolas' had finished, she stood once more and resumed her pacing. Not long after, the small baby's eyes slipped closed and he entered the world of slumber. Still the elven lady paced, unwilling to lay her precious bundle down as she memorized every feature of his small face. Her own was glowing with love, the love that only a mother could have for her child.

It wasn't long, however, before her body's complaints won out and she sat back down, slowly lowering her baby back into the cradle. He stirred, but remained a sleep and she sat for a long while, just staring. Her body yearend for rest, she couldn't remembering ever being having so little energy, but her heart was full. Laying down on Thranduil's side of the bed, which she had just deciding was going to become hers so that she could be closer to Legolas, she watched her baby's small chest rise and fall. The action made her eyes heavy, and it wasn't long before she also slipped into sleep.

Legolas made a face as he slept, his fist curling and uncurling. If he had the faintest notion that the one who loved the fiercest was only a few feet away, it didn't show in his small face.

THE END

**Wasn't that cute? Or maybe it wasn't...Tell me what you thought! :) At least nobody was near death this time, though you guys might have ejoyed that more! haha. :)**

**Next time, look forward to Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli getting stuck in a pit! :) Things may get intersting!**

**Review Replies**

**Just A Reviwer: ****Thanks! The cookies were fantastic. :) I liked the snake one better to, the other one wasn't my favorite. Thanks for your idea. :) **

**HBest: ****Me and my sister still laugh about it. :) haha, at least you were the one leading. I'm sure ha those are good stories to tel. :) Thanks! **

**The Phantom Dragon:I drowning in my tears, now, thank you very much. I hadn't made the connection unti you said anything. :( Goodness, I hate the fact that George had to gone on without Fred, it just hurts my heart. And that everybody else had to die! That just wasn't alright. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I thought I would celebrate my birthday like hobbits do. :) So here is my gift to you. Fair warning, I wrote this much swifter then I do normally because I decided I wanted to post today (which meant nothing that I needed to get done, got done) so their may be more mistakes then usual included. :) **

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**Stuck**

"Ah!" Gimli cried out in his deep voice, making both Legolas and Aragorn jump and pull out their weapons faster than the eye could see. "A short-cut!" The dwarf pointed off the trail and into the dark woods that they had been traveling along side.

The three friends were out together on their latest journey, Legolas and Gimli having forced Aragorn to accompany them using the excuse that the man spent too much time copped up in Gondor. It had only taken a little pushing before the man gave in, and the three had decided to visit Gimli's home, before traveling further north to Rivendell together.

"A hunter's path that we sometimes use to trap wild game," Gimli began to explain, plunging into the bushes with a satisfied air to his walk. "Why, when I was a wee lad I trapped my very first deer on this path!" the called back oer his shoulder to his companions.

Legolas sheathed his twin knife that he had pulled out with a causal flick and turned to Aragorn, who sliding his sword back into his scabbard.

"A short-cut?" he said, sharing a significant and amused look with the man. Aragorn laughed lightly, clapping the elf on the shoulders.

"Nothing could possible go wrong this time, Gimli says he knows the path well." The man mocked lightly, following Gimli onto the almost nonexistent path. Legolas shook his head, before joining them.

"Short-cuts never end well." He predicted darkly.

The light of the moon, which had been their guide through their night up until this point, faded behind the branches of the tall trees and Legolas sighed with discontent, running his hand lightly alongside the tree trunks.

"Why aren't we stopping for the night again?" he asked, causing the man in front of him to glance his way with a smile.

"Because only a few hours away awaits a warm fire, bed, and shelter." Aragorn answered.

"And even better a mug of beer!" Gimli called back, the excitement in his voice raising.

"I can think of many things more pleasant than a mug of beer." Legolas muttered under his breath, his disdain for the beverage clear. Aragorn stifled his grunt of amusement quickly as a cough and stopped for a moment, letting the elf catch up to him.

"That wouldn't be your father's wine that you are thinking of?" he asked in a grin, to which Legolas rolled his eyes.

"What else could it be?" he asked in the same quiet tone, gracefully slipping past the man and picking up his speed so that the dwarf wouldn't leave them behind.

But, just as Legolas had predicated, trouble soon came their way.

As they followed the faint path forward, Gimli suddenly paused, holding his hand up from the others to stop. In the dark of night, however, the other two didn't catch the movement in time, and Legolas just stopped before walking into him. Aragorn wasn't so lucky. When the elf suddenly stopped, he was only a few feet behind him and didn't have time to complete slow his own footsteps. He bumped into Legolas, who in turn stumbled forward into Gimli, who let out a cry as the ground suddenly vanished beneath his feet.

"Gimli!" Legolas just had time to shout out with urgency brought on by dread before he ground beneath his own feet shifted dramatically and he stumbled forward again. Aragorn cried out something indistinct behind him, and then the ground they were standing on gave way completely. Legolas' heart lurched with panic and the motion, and then he was falling into nothing.

Panic tore viscously through Legolas as he ground himself plummeting into the abyss of pitch-black. The air whistled in his ears as the speed of his fall increased, and he reached out, desperately trying to find something to latch onto. His fingers found only air and he felt his breath catch in his lungs. He was still falling, but he could no longer tell what was up and what was down, everything was dark. The few seconds that he fell stretched into hours for the elf.

The ground rushed up out of nowhere to meet him, and Legolas connected face first into the ground with a solid thud that reverberated through his bones. All the breath left his body, and he let out a strangled wheeze, his lungs protesting the harsh impact. His eyes flickered for a moment, and then closed as he slumped back the earth, consciousness momentarily fleeing him.

The clatter of dirt and twigs hitting the ground filled the air, and then all was silent.

One of the others groaned loudly before a dark sharp rose from the earth like a ghost.

"Legolas? Gimli?" Aragorn called out dazedly, cradling his right arm gently against his body. The only light that they had was from the moon and stars, but that hardly descended into the pit that had capture the three friends, and the man felt his heart drop. Only silence met his call, and he glanced uselessly around in the dark. "Legolas! Gimli! Answer me!" he called again urgently, crawling awkwardly along and feeling for his companions with his good hand.

This time, a moan answered him, and his heart fluttered with mix of relief and fear. Changing his direction towards the sound, he crawled hurriedly forward.

"Aragorn! Where's Gimli?" Legolas voice range out a moment later, sound strained and panicked. Aragorn picked up his speed, his worry for his friend increasing.

"Gimli?!" Aragorn called out as well, waiting anxiously for a response.

Legolas shakily pushed himself into a sitting position, his head throbbing painfully at the moment, and he felt himself waver. Luckily, Aragorn couldn't see the movement and Legolas thanked the darkness for this one blessing.

Reaching up, Legolas touched the side of his head where the pain was the worst and frowned when his fingers came away wet. Smelling it, his frowned deepened as the unique smell of blood hit his nostrils.

A deep groan suddenly echoed into the darkness and Legolas looked up, hurriedly wiping his hands on his leggings. He would have beat money that the he had a concussion, he had enough in his life-time to know what they felt like, and suspected that it had something to do with his head connecting so forcefully with the ground mere moments before. He didn't have time to worry about that now, though; the important thing was his friends.

"Gimli?" Aragorn yelled out, switching mid-crawl to turn towards where the dwarf's voice was coming from.

"I'm here, laddie." The dwarf replied a moment later, sounding slightly groggy.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked the concern in his voice evident.

"Of course I am!" The dwarf proudly rumbled, though the elf thought that he could hear pain as well. Legolas winced at the loud tone, but sat up straighter, listening for the others in the darkness.

"Ah!" Aragorn suddenly exclaimed, followed by a dwarfen cruse and Legolas assumed that Aragorn had found his short friend. The dwarf and the man began to converse in quiet tones, and Legolas assumed that Aragorn was trying to discover what injure the dwarf had. This suited him just fine, as it meant that he was left alone, and he merely listened.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry." Gimli murmured in his rough tones.

"It is not your fault, Gimli." Aragorn replied gently. "We know you wouldn't have purposefully lead us into danger."

"My kin use pits to trap animals sometimes, but they are normally marked." Gimli lamented, and Legolas heard him shift uncomfortably.

"Well, what is done is done. What we must do is concentrate on getting out." Aragorn said firmly. For a moment all was silent. Taking a deep a breath, Legolas closed his eyes, wishing that the two would start speaking again and district him both from the pain and the sense that the walls where closing on top of him.

"How," he began to break the heaviness in the air," How are we going to get out?"

"Usually there is rope somewhere, just in case something like this does happen." The dwarf replied and Legolas cast a glance around the carven, half-hoping that a piece of hemp would magical in appear in front of his eyes, despite the darkness. His head throbbed, and he froze, waiting for the pain to decrease before trying again.

"Where would it be at, do you think?" Aragorn asked, the elf heard him getting to his feet, followed by a sharp hiss of pain.

"You are injured." Legolas called out in concern, leaning forward with a grimace of his own.

"It is just my arm." Aragorn tried to deflect and Legolas sighed in exasperation loud enough for the man to hear. "Fine, let us _all_ state our injuries in order to tell what we are dealing with." The man stated, his voice changed in direction as though he had turned his head. No one spoke.

"Valar, we really are too stubborn for our own good." Legolas finally said with a small laugh, his heart beginning to beat faster at the silence. He was fine if he could hear the others, but without them… "I took a small knock to the head. Nothing serious." He downplayed, a twinge of guilt flaring in his heart, but he easily pushed it back down. He doubted that his concussion was bad enough to worry his friends, and he didn't think that Aragorn or Gimli would be completely honest as well.

"I sprained my arm." Aragorn murmured after another silence pause. "And I am fairly sure that Gimli broke a rib. Anything else?" When no one said anything else, the human sighed. "Well, if anything else _just happens_ to show up, please tell me." The healer stated, apparently thinking along the same lines as Legolas.

"So, this rope…" Legolas prompted, closing his eyes as the pounding in his head abruptly increased. Oh, he was thankful for the cover of darkness.

"It is more than likely either one the ground, or tried for a root, hanging down." Gimli answered, and the sound of his heavy body shifted came to the elf. Legolas also moved, thinking to get up so that he wouldn't be the only one on the floor. As he did so, blinding pain shot through his head and dizziness swamped him. He had just enough sense to stuff his fist in his mouth to stop himself from crying out and giving himself away.

"How big do you think the pit is?" Legolas just caught Aragorn saying as he eased himself back down, leaning his head against the wall of the pit to ease his dizziness.

"My guess would be ten feet wide, maybe ten feet deep as well." The dwarf mused.

"Right." Aragorn said, his tone thoughtful. "Gimli, you take the right, Legolas the left, and I will go back to the other side. We need to find the rope if we don't want to spend the night here." He added unnecessarily.

The soft scrap of boots on dirt filled the air as the other two began to move around in their directed spots, but Legolas didn't move. Slowing drawing his fist out of his mouth, the elf took a deep breath. Maybe the concussion was worse than he had originally thought…

Reaching up once more, he tenderly ran his hand along his skull to were the pain was the worst. It felt like the wound was still bleeding…

Giving an audible sigh, Legolas pushed himself away from the wall and bent his head over his knees as the dizziness pounced once more. Squashing the moan that wanted to leave his lips, Legolas gathered his strength and stood.

If he had thought the dizziness had been bad before, then he had been proved wrong. Slumping back to the ground, the prince of Mirkwood stat down hard on his rear-end. His stomach churned nauseously and for a moment, the elf was afraid that his dinner would make an abrupt reappearance. Before that could happen, however, Legolas senses dimed and he fainted, his body falling sideways to land in the dirt.

All was silent in the pit as Aragorn and Gimli worked their way along the walls, reaching, feeling, and grasping for any sign of the rope. They didn't talk, each concentrating on their work.

Finally, Aragorn gave up, sinking to sit on the ground, cradling his injured arm.

"We are just going to have to wait for more light." He called out and heard Gimli's heavy tread stop. "We will have to spend the night here. There could be worse places, though." He added encouragingly.

"I know that I have done much worse…" Gimli agreed. "Speak to me, laddie, and Legolas and I will came to you. No point in spending the night in opposite corners." Aragorn nodded in agreement, though he then remembered that the others couldn't see him.

"Is a pit as bad as a cave, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, turning to where he thought his friend would be. The elf made no reply, and the king frowned. "Legolas?" he asked, raising his voice even though he knew perfectly well that the elf could hear him if he chose to whisper.

"Legolas?" Gimli called out as well, his footsteps stopping as they listen for the elf's musical voice to answer. "Answer us!"

"Legolas, this isn't funny!" Aragorn yelled, his voice pitched slightly higher than normal in fear as he scrambled hurriedly back onto his feet, his injured arm forgotten. "Answer me _right now_!"

The Mirkwood elf didn't make a sound, and Aragorn felt his heart rate triple.

"Help me look for him." He pleaded to Gimli with a suddenly parched throat. The dwarf was already moving through the darkness. Aragorn hurriedly followed suit, making a beeline for the last place he remembered hearing Legolas' voice.

"Legolas!" he called out again, hoping against hope that his friend would answer. His outstretched fingers brushed up against the damp, cool, dirt and he began to move along the side, keeping a hand pressed against the wall for orientation.

The dwarf's rumbling baritone could be heard calling the elf's name as well and Aragorn felt the dregs of fear in his stomach raising. Just when he was thinking that he had surly been all the way around the pit, his foot connected with something and he tripped. Throwing out his arms to catch his fall, Aragorn hissed as his injured arm was put to the test. Before the sound had finished, however, the king was twisting, trying to see where what it was he had tripped over.

His fingers touched soft, subtle leather and his fingers explored farther, he found that it was a boot.

"Gimli! I found him!" Aragorn shouted excitedly, crawling quickly towards the elf's head, running one hand lightly along the elf's body so that he wouldn't lose the elf again.

"Good! Make sure he pays for scaring us!" Gimli called out, his tone relived despite his words.

"Legolas, _mellon-nin_,?" Aragorn called, finding the elf's shoulder and shaking him. A small moan flittered past Legolas' lips and Aragorn felt like crying out relief. At least he knew that his friend was alive, if not well. The prince stirred lightly under his touch, and Aragorn clasped his shoulder momentarily.

"Lay still, Legolas," He commanded, still unsure of how badly his friend was injured. Lightly moving his hand up past Legolas' shoulders , Aragorn found the elf's throat and after only a few seconds of fumbling found the main artery there. Legolas' pulse was strong and steady, which make Aragorn feel tn times lighter.

"Is he alright?" Gimli asked, making Aragorn jump at the closeness of his voice. He could more feel than see Gimli now as the dwarf knelt next to him.

"His pulse is strong. Besides that, I don't really know and I won't know until I find the source." The king said, his fingers now traveling across the elf's face. They passed the prince's nose, and he moved them higher. "I am thinking that it might be a concussion, it makes sense. Both of you were out for a couple of minutes after hitting the ground." The healer continued. Now that his fingers were acting as his eyes, he let him gently brush the prince's eyes, wanting to know if they were open or not. They were closed, but as Aragorn rested his finger tips lightly against them, he felt them twitch, before fluttering lightly.

"Legolas?" the man asked.

"Estel?" Legolas responded, sounding dazed. Without preamble, Aragorn asked the question that was burning in his mind.

"Where are you injured, you stubborn elf?" Legolas was silent for the longest time, but Aragorn was not to be denied. "Answer me, Legolas, or I swear I will find out for myself, and I won't be pleasant."

"Just answer him, laddie," Gimli advised gruffly, patting the elf's arm once he found it. Legolas blew out a sigh, and attempted to push himself upright. Two pairs of firm hands pressed him back down. "Don't make me sit on you, you pointy eared princling, because I will." The dwarf threatened darkly, quickly losing patients with his friend.

Aragorn, who had many years of practice dealing with stubborn elves, Legolas especially, laid a hand on Gimli's shoulder to clam him. Sometimes all one had to do was simply wait.

"My head." Legolas grumbled a few minutes later when the silence had become uncomfortably heavy. "I hit my head in the fall." He declared a little louder.

"_Hannon le, mellon-nin_ that is all I needed to know." Aragorn said, a small grin evident in his voice.

"Your pride will be the death of you." Gimli predicted, while Aragorn carefully ran his fingers along the prince's skull.

"You are more than likely right." Legolas agree, hissing loudly and flinching away as the man's gentle fingers found the tender area.

"Hold still." Aragorn rebuked, holding Legolas' head still with one hand while the other continued to prop the spot in question. "There was bleeding." He murmured quietly, more to himself than the others. His hand lightly gilded down his friend's face, feeling the blood trail. "But that's not abnormal for head wounds. Why did you pass out?" he asked, now speaking to include the others.

"I am fine! I just stood up to quickly." Legolas protested, shoving Aragorn's hands away from him.

"I can believe the last part. Not so sure about the first." Gimli grunted to nobody unparticular.

"I'm fine!" Legolas snapped, Glaring in the dwarf's direction. "It is just a small concussion, that is all."

"It isn't life threatening." Aragorn confirmed, still trying to examine the wound with his fingers. He pressed firmly down where he thought the bleeding was the thickest, trying to get it to stop. Legolas gasped lightly, shielding away, but Aragorn didn't let him. "You will tell us if you feel worse?" he asked sincerely.

Legolas was silent and Aragorn frowned.

"Oh what I would give for a little light!" he bemoaned, wishing to see the hurt he cared for.

"The stars are bright tonight." Legolas returned. Aragorn flanked up, and saw that the few stars they could see through the branches of the trees were dimly sparkling.

"That may be." Gimli grunted, and they heard him move a few feet over before settling down against the wall. "But they don't do us any good! What we need is a fire."

"Stars provide assurance as well as light." Legolas argued, fighting against Aragorn to sit upright. The man frowned heavily, but let him do it, keeping a hand on his shoulder for support.

"What is with elves and their stars!" Gimli asked, hitting the ground lightly for emphasis.

"What is with dwarfs and their mines." Legolas returned, and Aragorn would have beat a gold coin that he was arching an eyebrow. He laughed softly, shaking his head. If he hadn't know that this two would give their lives for the others, then he would never have believed them to be even friends.

Legolas shifted next to him, and he felt him raise his hand. Reaching out, he grabbed the elf's arm.

"Don't touch." He said with finality. "Or sleep, you cannot sleep right now." Legolas heaved a sigh, but didn't argue. Gimli chuckled.

"Look on the bright side, laddie, I can tell all about the excellent quality of dwarfen beer." He laughed again, settling in for the long wait.

"Kill me now." Legolas moaned to Aragorn, who snorted.

"Not likely. I've spent half my life patching you back up, and I don't want to let my hard work go to waste." He complained, making Legolas smile good naturedly.

The three sat there together for several hours, until the light began to crease the distance horizon. They talked, laughed, and told stories all while Aragorn made sure that Legolas was a constant part of the conversation. That way, there was little chance of the elf slipping off into sleep.

As the sky slowly lighted, Aragorn once again examined the wound. Legolas was pale in the dim light, and the blood stood out starkly against his pallor, but as the healer probed the injury, he found that it wasn't as bad as it had first seemed.

"I've been trying to tell you that all night!" Legolas protested in annoyed voice as Aragorn bent over him, washing the blood away from his face. Gimli, who had been watching the proceedings with interest, suddenly gave a cry.

"Look, the rope!" he bellowed, scrambling to his feet and pointing excitedly at the thick piece of rope.

THE END

**Well, that was fun to write. You guys should have seen how much stuff I had to cut out of it to make it a decent length. I had lots of good banter it there, but ah well. I didn't want to bore you to death. :)**

**Next time! What happens when a little bit of blood, turns into a lot of blood. :) **


End file.
